marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartol Utler (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Unnamed sister (deceased); Joshua Utler (brother) | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = North Korea | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Ohio, United States of America | Creators = Brian Posehn; Gerry Duggan; Scott Koblish | First = Deadpool Vol 3 14 | Death = Deadpool Vol 3 19 | HistoryText = Bartol Utler was a member of the Weapon Plus program whose sister suffered from cancer. Upon learning one of Weapon Plus' subjects, Wade Wilson (later known as Deadpool), had been cured of cancer, the Butler realized he could use a similar procedure to cure his sister. Over the years, the Butler harassed Deadpool, sending strike teams who would periodically ambush, drug the mercenary. and collect tissue samples in order to let the Butler experiment with his DNA. He found guinea pigs, and the opportunity to make money, in North Korea. He used Deadpool's DNA, which also provided the ability to "glue almost any X-gene mutation to any ordinary person", in test subjects to create supersoldiers to be used by Korea's Army. When Deadpool discovered his mysterious ambushes were planned by a man known as the Butler, the villain decided it was time to stop acting secretly and finally abduct Deadpool. The Butler's men transported Deadpool to North Korea, kept him sedated, and used him to experiment on the Butler's sister. But Wilson escaped from his stasis tube and took Butler prisoner, who stated he had Deadpool's lost daughter, Eleanor, prisoner. The Butler managed to distract Wilson long enough to shoot and recapture him. After Wade was liberated by one of the test subjects who had Nightcrawler's abilities, it was discovered Butler had also imprisoned two other Weapon Plus subjects: Wolverine and Captain America. Deadpool, Wolverine, and Captain America managed to free the rest of the test subjects and started moving towards the Butler's location, where he was about to leave with his payment and his sister. When Deadpool and his allies attacked the camp where Butler was, the villain escaped to a safe inaccessible area, where he finished his sister's treatment. The Butler let Deadpool get near his panic room, which could only be opened from the inside. He explained to Wade their relationship, and that in the past, Deadpool had made a deal with him which let Wade cooperate with Butler's work, during that time, the Butler would sometimes need Wade on-site for longer stretches, for which Deadpool used to be kept sedated under simulations, explaining Wade's memory malfunctions. Over time, Deadpool ultimately quit Butler's program. As an "insurance policy", the Butler kidnapped Eleanor and her mother, Carmelita. He gave Eleanor to his brother, Joshua, for him to raise her as his own daughter. Through the clear walls of the panic room, Deadpool managed to sneakily communicate with Butler's sister, who decided to help Deadpool and open the room, as she was against Butler's painful procedure to cure her. In revenge for what he had done to Eleanor and Carmelita, and in order to prevent him from pulling the strings of his life again, Wade killed the Butler. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}